


黑兰花 Black Orchid

by Tscharrl



Category: Aerosmith (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: "I lived in black orchid oil."他自己说的, 2010s, Alternate Universe - ABO, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, M/M, Open Relationships, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, 满足一下老头怀孕的幻想, 狗屎人史蒂芬泰勒, 非典型ABO, 黑兰花的来源是史泰勒身上常年有一股兰花香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tscharrl/pseuds/Tscharrl
Summary: 乔总六十多岁给人搞怀孕了。Mr. Perry got pregnant, in his sixties.
Relationships: Steven Tyler/Joe Perry
Kudos: 1





	黑兰花 Black Orchid

那是个周四，前几天罗曼在附近参加完一场越野赛，和几个朋友到拉斯维加斯找点乐子，离开前一天来拜访工作期间的父亲。艾伦许久没见罗曼，早早就去把罗曼接到场地里来，乐队排练百无聊赖，只能坐着闲扯淡聊以慰藉。艾伦本来今天下午可以放个假，但其他几位摄影师都临时有事，他作为资历最浅又有裙带关系之嫌的“媒体经理”，虽百不情愿也只得加班干活。罗曼在观众席里四处转着帮助调音，在耳机里问老板最近身体如何。艾伦嗤笑一声，你还是问他自己吧，我怎么知道。这就是不怎么样的意思。罗曼走到艾伦身后，看着控制台上密密麻麻的按钮旋钮，想着自己没混完的几首歌和乔在家里用来存带子的一摞饼干罐，但艾伦打断了他，“又开始了”，他举起相机。罗曼没戴眼镜，眯着眼看舞台，也不用看太清楚，只用看到史蒂芬泰勒身体前倾、伸着脖子开始挥舞右手就够了，罗曼感到一阵厌烦。乔交叉着双腿原地站着，点了几次头，说了几句话，然后突然取下吉他转身走进后台，史蒂芬泰勒意犹未尽似的抓住一个工作人员交代几句也走下楼梯跟了过去。罗曼想起自己小时候就这么被他抓住，“去把你爸叫来，这歌有几个地方要改一下”。泰勒身上那股幽暗的兰花香让他感觉湿黏又阴冷。他四五岁时窝在沙发里翻乔的草稿本，那是早上九点左右，乔从健身房回来，头发半湿，身上一股酒店沐浴露的味。乔把他抱进怀里，问妈妈起床了吗，早餐想吃什么，这是罗曼记忆中第一次闻到兰花味，淡且刺鼻，他抽了抽鼻子，乔凑近了点，问怎么了，他刚想说点什么，一个喷嚏就对着乔的脸打了出来。艾伦拍拍他的肩膀，说我们去后门等他。不继续了吗。吵起来还怎么继续，艾伦说，我约了家海鲜餐厅，等他们吵完也差不多该吃晚餐了。

艾伦边收拾东西边讲他的奥斯汀，小伙子再过两个月就毕业了，艾伦要去参加他的毕业典礼。巡演期间和他分开太久了，艾伦说，虽然想他可也没办法，又不可能像你那时跟着乔一样让他跟着我。别让他来，罗曼脱口而出。艾伦从器材堆里抬头看了他一眼，没说什么。他们穿过后台的路上没有碰到一个乐队成员，艾伦去休息室拿了几个墨西哥粉丝给他带的花生糖，出来时反而迎面撞见史蒂芬。“嘿，罗曼”，他从艾伦手里抽走一颗糖，捏捏罗曼的肩膀，脚步不停地走了过去，“好久不见”，声音飘散在走廊里。艾伦冲着他离开的方向抽了抽鼻子，递给罗曼一颗糖。好了，艾伦说，没味了。罗曼停止屏气，把糖塞进嘴里翻了个白眼。奥斯汀很早就见过史蒂芬，艾伦说，他们相处得不错。

乔困倦地靠在后座上，让艾伦把车窗打开。怎么了，罗曼从后视镜里瞥他。头晕，乔的回答很简短。罗曼倒是求之不得，乔身上残留的一点兰花味让他很不舒服，他闻得出来乔应该喷了什么东西想压住这股味道，但基本没什么屁用。乔在这股味道里泡了五十年，早就分不清自己身上到底有没有香味。说起来也十分奇怪，罗曼本不应该闻到这些东西，或者说，本不应该对这些东西这么敏感，他的确对绝大多数人的味道没什么特别反应，但唯独讨厌史蒂芬泰勒的兰花香。小时候的后台几乎处处弥漫着这种味道，他固执的父亲坚持带着全家人满世界巡演，罗曼整个童年都被浸在令人窒息的刺鼻味道里，像一头开膛破肚的鹿在福尔马林里上下沉浮。他倒是没见过后来艾伦曾说过的、80年代那种日夜颠倒朝生暮死的糜烂日子，但他又不傻，他早早就学会了如何分辨哪些是粉丝哪些是妓女，哪些是好酒哪些是垃圾，他的完美父亲不会纠缠在妓女堆里，他总是在能接受的时间即将过去前晚归，亲吻伴侣和孩子，带着一身罗曼不愿接近的味道。乔靠在后座上像具死尸，艾伦问你还好吗，乔偏着头咕哝几句，问他有没有甜东西。罗曼从艾伦包里掏出两颗花生糖扔给乔，问你上顿饭什么时候吃的。乔剥开糖纸，说早上吃了点，中午太忙忘记了。罗曼看向艾伦，艾伦踩了刹车等红灯，冲他耸耸肩。绿灯亮起的时候罗曼收到一条短信，来自艾伦：“昨天也没吃”。

他们到达餐厅时乔似乎仍然没怎么恢复，罗曼和艾伦先后又问了一遍你还好吗，乔摆摆手，说他只是有点渴，喝点什么就好了。艾伦对美食的选择永远不会错，这一点毋庸置疑，步入餐厅的过程中罗曼闻到龙虾和石蟹的味道，他想到毛伊岛，进而想到乔多半会喜欢这次晚餐。乔在落座前去了洗手间，罗曼开始就父亲的饮食问题盘问艾伦，艾伦说他一向如此，不吃不喝，三天睡八小时，别人不了解你还不了解吗。罗曼又隐晦地问他在用药吗，艾伦表示自己对此一无所知。你应该去问泰勒先生，他说。去他妈的泰勒，罗曼小声骂道。与此同时乔在洗手间扶着马桶吐得天昏地暗，眩晕加恶心，他胃里没什么可吐的东西，马桶里黄黄绿绿，除了胃液就是胆汁。隔间外有人敲门，先生，您还好吗，乔含糊地应答两句，我很好，我只是有催吐的习惯，一般这么说就没人敢再干涉你呕吐的自由。他撑着马桶起来，膝盖疼痛，前额沉重，食道烧灼，不过这都不重要。呕吐是一件很不寻常的事。乔背靠水箱回想着自己最近吃过的东西打过的针剂，他的人生有近四分之三的时间都与各类药物共生，随时恶心，随时反胃，生理反应已经和视觉听觉一样和他密不可分，大多数情况下身体自身就能处理掉这种如影随形的恶心感，远到不了要他自己费劲压制，甚至压制不住最终呕吐出来的情况。乔想起83年的最后一天，大半年没尝过海洛因的他在史蒂芬的更衣室里吸了一大堆好货，他躺在史蒂芬的衣服堆里，仿佛被裹进温暖潮湿的鱼卵，幸福得无以复加。直到失去意识的史蒂芬被扛回来。肩膀上还挂着贝斯的汤姆踹开更衣室门，一脸复杂地看着他。起来，汤姆说。他还记得汤姆努力压抑愤怒的诡异声音，汤姆的声音本来就难听，这种状况下努力显得冷静听起来越发扭曲，像什么搞笑恐怖片配音。于是乔在海洛因的幸福中笑起来，梦见自己沉在一片黑兰花的海里。那晚愤怒的汤姆提着他的胳膊把他扔出了后门，你他妈就不能离我们远点吗，汤姆摔上门前甚至打算踹他一脚。这点小插曲并不能破坏乔的快乐，他沿街漫游，听见不远处喧闹的人声，发泄着汤姆一样的愤怒，他们砸烂一个体育馆，他们喊史蒂芬，吉米在麦克风后面致歉，“今晚到此为止”，他们喊乔，喊滚下去，喊把乔带回来，把乔带回来。那天伍斯特下着雪，飘飘散散，乔沿着空旷的公路漫无目的地走，他闻到雪的腥味，灯光的锈味，闻到田野里弥漫的兰花的海，然后扶着树终于吐了出来。

几个月前乔才向比莉承诺过不再酗酒，但违禁品清单里不包括药物。没有安眠酮就无法入睡，比莉接受了他给出的理由。新年钟声敲响时他跪在路边的雪和泥里，头靠着树干，全身肌肉抽痛，食道不由自主地机械抽搐。大腿内侧感到一股温热时他把手伸下去摸了摸，然后捏起一把雪蹭干净手掌。他换了个姿势坐在雪里，让牛仔裤全部浸湿后开始向有灯光的方向走去。科林斯来加油站接他时天已开始泛白，从拨出电话到车停在面前这期间不知过了多久，乔唯一能感受到的只有寒冷，他尽力数着自己牙齿碰撞的次数，中间睡过去一次，被冻醒一次，一直把手插在怀里防止冻伤，后悔自己为什么没戴手套。乔在科林斯家的沙发上过了三天，期间给比莉打过几个电话，说巡演和专辑有些琐事需要处理，比莉并没有戳穿他的拙劣谎言，只是要求他回来前也打电话告知。第二天科林斯问他前一晚的情况，乔简略讲了讲，白粉，史蒂芬，休克，汤姆，没什么特别稀奇的事，七十年代每天都在发生。科林斯问史蒂芬的态度呢。一直都一个样，乔说。虚伪的热情，这句没有说出口。第三天科林斯开始和他谈生意，你知道，乔，还完债之后你也不剩什么钱了。我知道，我知道。如果琴能找回来，你得有足够的钱去赎。我知道，我知道。他知道科林斯想说什么，给史蒂芬打电话，给空铁打电话，谈，把能解决的问题都解决了，回到空铁，然后就有大笔钞票进账。每个人都知道乔和史蒂芬的问题就是空铁的问题，但不是每个人都知道乔和空铁的问题主要是乔和音乐产业的问题。科林斯曾经反复问过他那年夏天到底发生了什么，第一次问时乔说我只是受够了，第二次乔说我受够了，第三次乔打断了他的鼻梁。但这次不一样，厂牌毁约，乐队签不到下一个合同，乐手没有收入，乔自己当然能天天睡大巴地板扛过去，但这不是十年前他和史蒂芬饿着肚子也能在湖边弹琴的年代，乐手是他的员工，不是他的队友兄弟亲人情人。没有钱就没有乐手，没有乐手就没有乐队，没有乐队就没有乔。回到比莉家后乔和她谈了这件事，比莉问为什么不回去呢，你想回去吗，你应该回去。乔只是沉默。一周后他又去见了史蒂芬，这次是在四季酒店，他给史蒂芬打完电话后搭便车去曼哈顿，在楼下买了一盒避孕套。下午三点，52层，窗帘紧闭，房间一片漆黑。史蒂芬有酒和药，但乔推开门时只迎面撞见无数颗浓缩兰花炸弹。他径直走向卧室，全裸的史蒂芬仰面躺在床上，头垂下床沿，听见声响伸手向后摸去，鹰爪似的手握住乔的大腿。史蒂芬说，乔，你回来了。

乔在洗手间待了一段不短的时间，在罗曼开口前就点点头说我很好。餐厅里充斥着海和鱼的气息，乔感觉胃里又翻滚起来，但仍保持在可以控制的程度。艾伦和罗曼聊起游戏、越野车、相机、烹饪和烘焙。乔没什么沟通的欲望，食欲也因反胃降到低谷，直到后来把几乎一口没动的食物推开，去取了满满两大盘水果才稍微有所好转。艾伦看看远处的乔又看看罗曼，罗曼则盯着乔端来的水果沉默下来。老头改吃素了，艾伦拨弄了几下那堆葡萄无花果。罗曼掏出手机拍了几张，给比莉发了过去，他几乎可以肯定乔又开始用药。艾伦显然与他想法相同，但并不把期望寄托在母亲身上。他现在谁的话也不听，艾伦说，你觉得他刚刚去厕所干了什么。罗曼摆摆手让他闭嘴，开始后悔这次拉斯维加斯之旅。他记得上次出现这种情况自己才十年级，乐队在超级碗有表演，母亲陪乔去后台准备，自己和切尔西则去餐厅找东西吃。切尔西身上残留的兰花味被她自己的温暖气息包裹住，远没有史蒂芬本人那么刺鼻，罗曼真正亲近的泰勒家人也只有切尔西。演出还没开始罗曼就接到母亲电话，比莉的声音冷静又坚决，要儿子去停车场等她。他听见电话那头背景里乔请求母亲留下的声音，我保证，我保证，反反复复的一句话。那天晚上乔被关在卧室门外，罗曼已经知道一切都是因为史蒂芬和父亲在后台的一个小杂物间里分享了两条粉末，而四处找不到乔的母亲最终发现了这个从内反锁的杂物间。乔靠在卧室门上一遍遍道歉一遍遍请求，罗曼站在楼梯上旁观这一幕，兰花香气在家里弥漫开来。他一言不发地回到自己房间，关紧门，反锁，用衣服堵住门缝，打开窗子。一周后父亲独自前往加利福尼亚，贝蒂福特中心，罗曼知道那个地方，戒毒所，在兰乔米拉。第二天切尔西打电话请他去家里玩几天，罗曼说你知道我不喜欢去你家。爸爸不在家！切尔西兴奋地在电话里尖叫，他到兰桥米拉开会去了！

告别的时候罗曼拥抱父亲，好好照顾自己，他说。他从出生起就目睹乔一天天衰老萎缩下去，三岁时靠在父亲胸口像靠在太阳神怀里，如今乔却比自己矮了半个头，褶皱爬上皮肤，左侧颧骨上有两块显眼的老年斑，胡子柔软花白，假期在家不染发时发根找不出几缕黑色。乔拍拍罗曼后背，亲吻他，要他照顾好母亲，然后钻进车里绝尘而去。

艾伦看见乔戴上耳机便调小了音乐。乔打电话时表情不太好看，左手反复整理头发，艾伦从他的语气听出对方是那个乐队主唱。不行，乔说，你知道我在说什么，想都别想，收起你那套狗屁理论。十字路口处乔抬起头要求艾伦右转。送你去史蒂芬那儿吗。嗯。后续的路途一路无话，艾伦并不关心乔和母亲和史蒂芬泰勒和药物和乐队和公司的一切恩恩怨怨，继父的事业给他带来一份轻松清闲又收入颇丰的工作，仅此而已，他没兴趣像个真正的儿子一样过于关心老年父亲的身心是否健康，更何况艾伦比谁都清楚乔和健康这个词搭不上一点边。他1983年就认识乔了，不像九十年代出生的罗曼对父亲的过往几乎一无所知。

TBC.


End file.
